Magic type title
Rank 1 Title Magic Apprentice: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Bless+3 Can cast Rank 3/4/5 Magic Spell Attack+1/2/3 Rank 2 Title Black-Robe Mage: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Fire Ball+3 Power+1/2/3 Increases Power by 10/15/20% White-Robe Mage: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Cure+3 MP+20/40/60 Increases MP by 10/20/30% Rank 3 Title Wizard: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Meteor Shower+2 Power+2/4/6 HP+10/20/30 MP+10/20/30 20/30/40 chance summon Elemental Whirlpool while casting damage spell (Cause damage to all visible enemies in the this floor) Conjuror: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Death Ripple+3 Power+2/4/6 HP+10/20/30 MP+10/20/30 Each time when you kill an enemy, summon a totem (Lasts for 3/6/9 rounds) Priest: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Holy Bolt+3 Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 HP+20/40/60 Recover HP and MP+3/6/9 each time you enter the next floor Oracle: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Ice Shield+3 Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 HP+20/40/60 Gain the strength from the god while casting healing spell (Attack +5/10/15, Only valid in the target floor) Rank 4 Title Fire Master: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Fire Ball+5 Power+2/4/6 HP+20/30/40 MP+20/30/40 Enhance Fire magic effect by 20/30/40% Dark Master: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Death Ripple+4 Power+2/4/6 HP+20/30/40 MP+20/30/40 Enhance Dark magic effect by 20/30/40% Earth Master: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Gravity+2 Power+2/4/6 HP+20/30/40 MP+20/30/40 Enhance Earth magic effect by 20/30/40% Air Master: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Lightning Bolt+5 Power+2/4/6 HP+20/30/40 MP+20/30/40 Enhance Air magic effect by 20/30/40% Light Master: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Holy Bolt+4 Power+2/4/6 HP+20/30/40 MP+20/30/40 Enhance Light magic effect by 20/30/40% Water Master: Learn/upgrade to acquire the title to directly receive Icicle+3 Power+2/4/6 HP+20/30/40 MP+20/30/40 Enhance Water magic effect by 20/30/40% Rank 5 Title Mage of Destruction: While casting Fire Ball, 12% chance to transform to Armageddon Increase chance to convert the spell to Armageddon by 6/9/12%, MP+3/6/9 The effect of Armageddon+25/50/75, MP+60/120/180 Enhance to immediately receive Fire Ball+5, HP+40/80/120 Lord of Elemental: Increase effects of all damage spells by 30% Increase effects of all damage spells by 10/20/30%, Power+3/6/9 Increase effects of all damage spells by 10/20/30%, MP+60/120/180 Increase effects of all damage spells by 10/20/30%, HP+40/80/120 Dark Priest: Cause double damage while casting darkness damage spells The effect of Death Ripple+25/50/75, Power+3/6/9 The effect of Implosion+25/50/75, MP+60/120/180 Enhance to immediately receive Implosion+1/2/3, HP+40/80/120 Plane Prophet: Portal of Earth return back the floors+8 Portal of Earth return back the floors+2/4/6, Power+3/6/9 Portal of Earth return back the floors+2/4/6, MP+40/80/120 Portal of Earth return back the floors+2/4/6, HP+60/120/180 Legendary Mage: Increase effects of all aid spells by 30% Increase effects of all aid spells by 10/20/30%, Power+3/6/9 Increase rounds of all aid spells by 1/2/3. MP+60/120/180 Enhance to immediately receive Electrostatic Field+4/8/16, HP+40/80/120 Time Lord: While casting light damage spells, can cast one more time The effect of Fist of the Heavens+25/50/75, Power+3/6/9 The effect of Holy Bolt+25/50/75, MP+60/120/180 Enhance to immediately receive Holy Bolt+4/8/12, HP+40/80/120 Light Oracle: Increase effects of all healing spells by 30% Increase effects of all healing spells by 10/20/30%, Power+3/6/9 Enhance to immediately receive Recovering +3/6/9, Attack+2/4/6 Enhance to immediately receive Divine Favor +3/6/9, HP+60/120/180 Archbishop: 15% chance to convert the spell to Aurora Barrier while casting Ice Shield Increase chance to convert the spell to Aurora Barrier by 9/12/15%, Power+3/6/9 The effect of Aurora Barrier+25/50/75, MP+40/80/120 Enhance to immediately receive Ice Shield+4/8/12, HP+60/120/180